


Don't Touch me There

by emptyskv



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gay, Happy Malec, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, SO GAY, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyskv/pseuds/emptyskv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Magnus' style is a bit.....different? At best. And Alec's is a bit....hobo-esque. But, Magnus has some ideas about how his boyfriend should dress. And maybe Alec doesn't like the ideas. but he likes the struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch me There

“Come on, let me go!” Alec said, laughing as he tried to get out of Magnus’ grip.  
But, Magnus was resolute in his decision to get Alec into the flimsy thing that he was holding in his hand.  
“Come on,” Magnus said, his voice serious and exasperated, but his eyes dancing with laughter as he gazed at Alec, whose hair was mussed, and who wasn’t even really trying to get away. “It’ll be quick and painless, I swear.”  
Alec tried to take another step back, but, he was blocked by Magnus’ extravagantly covered king sized bed. He put his hands up to block Magnus as he advanced, but his efforts were deemed futile as Magnus lunged and grabbed onto his hand, dragging him forward.  
Alec dug his heels into the carpet, but wasn’t very successful in stopping Magnus. There wasn’t much that could stop Magnus when he got particularly stubborn. When Alec was pressed against Magnus, their hands clasped together between them, Magnus put his lips right next to Alec’s ear, his breath tickling the hairs on his neck.  
“The more you struggle,” Magnus whispered, slowly drawing out his words, and getting great pleasure from the way that Alec shivered,” The worse that the consequences will be for you.”  
Alec looked at Magnus, a slow, mischievous grin spreading across his face. He opened his mouth to reply, but, before he could say anything, Magnus hooked his foot behind Alec’s knees, and swept his legs out from underneath him as he pushed him back onto the bed.  
Alec gazed up at Magnus, bashfully at first, as Magnus pinned his wrists above his head.  
“You know,” Alec murmured, as Magnus slowly trailed his lips down his temple, then his cheekbone, before hovering above his mouth, “This is a very compromising position that you have me in.”  
“I don’t think,” Magnus breathed, pausing to gently nip Alec’s bottom lip with his teeth,” That it’s really a problem, now, is it?”  
Alec slyly grinned and strained forward to fully press against Magnus, but Magnus stayed out of his reach and let go of Alec’s wrist to hold up a finger.  
“Ah, ah, ah, let me put you in this shirt first.”  
Alec sighed and muttered, “That’s really not even a shirt, ya know, it’s more of a part to a prostitute’s night costu-“ The rest of the sentence was lost in muffled protests and yells as Magnus fluidly pulled off Alec’s worn out sweater and replaced it with the mesh white tank top, which was shot through with gold thread.  
Magnus got off of Alec, pulling him over to the full length mirror and placing in in front of him, his fingers lightly tapping on Alec’s warm, bare biceps.  
“I look like a stripper.” Alec muttered, crossing his arms sullenly.  
“As long as you’re my stripper,” Magnus said, the heat of his long, appreciative gaze making Alec turn his head. Before Magnus knew what had happened, he was pinned underneath Alec on the floor, and the shirt that he had worked so hard to get onto Alec, well, it couldn’t come off fast enough.


End file.
